warriors_novelsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bluestar
|pastaffie = ThunderClan |death=Drowned |note}} |postdeath = StarClan |namest = Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: Queen: Deputy: Leader: StarClan Resident: |namesl = Bluekit Bluepaw Bluefur Bluefur Bluefur Bluestar Bluestar |familyt = Father: Mother: Sister: Mate: Son: Daughters: |familyl = Stormtail Moonflower Snowfur Oakheart Stonefur Mistystar, Mosskit |mentor = Stonepelt, Sunstar |apps = Frostfur, Runningwind, Firestar |position1=Leader |precededby1=Sunstar |succeededby1=Firestar |position2=Deputy |precededby2=Tawnyspots |succeededby2=Redtail |livebooks =''Secrets of the Clans, ''Yellowfang's Secret, Crookedstar's Promise, Bluestar's Prophecy, The Rise of Scourge, Into the Wild, Fire and Ice, Forest of Secrets, Tigerclaw's Fury, Rising Storm, A Dangerous Path, Moth Flight's Vision |deadbooks = The Darkest Hour, Firestar's Quest, Shattered Peace, SkyClan's Destiny, Midnight, Starlight, Twilight, Sunset, Leafpool's Wish, The Sight, Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, The Fourth Apprentice, Night Whispers, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope, Mistystar's Omen, The Ultimate Guide, Bramblestar's Storm, Ravenpaw's Farewell }} Bluestar is a broad-shouldered, large, lithe, hard-muscled, pale blue-gray she-cat with soft, thick, long fur, a broad face and head, silver hair tinged around her muzzle and tail, a torn ear, a scar that parts the fur across her shoulders, a long, sleek tail, and luminous, ice -blue eyes. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Moth Flight's Vision Crookedstar's Promise Bluestar's Prophecy Yellowfang's Secret Firestar's Quest SkyClan's Destiny Bramblestar's Storm In the The Prophecies Begin Arc Into the Wild Fire and Ice Forest of Secrets Rising Storm A Dangerous Path The Darkest Hour In the New Prophecy Arc Midnight Starlight Twilight Sunset In the Power of Three Arc The Sight Eclipse Long Shadows Sunrise In the Omen of the Stars Arc The Fourth Apprentice Night Whispers The Forgotten Warrior The Last Hope In the Stand-Alone Manga The Rise of Scourge In the Ravenpaw's Path Arc Shattered Peace In the The Lost Warrior Arc The Lost Warrior In the Field Guide Arc Secrets of the Clans ''Cats of the Clans ''Battles of the Clans The Ultimate Guide In the Short Stories and Plays The Elders' Concern In the Novellas Mistystar's Omen Tigerclaw's Fury Leafpool's Wish Ravenpaw's Farewell Trivia *In an Erin Hunter Chat, it was revealed that Bluestar's name could have been Moonstar, but the Erins wanted to keep the prefix Moon- to the StarClan territories, the Moonstone and Moonpool. However, this is somewhat strange, because Bluestar's mother was named Moonflower. **In that same chat, Vicky said Bluestar's warrior name was originally Moonstone, although this was changed later on, because of the same reasons. **In another Erin Hunter Chat, it was revealed that Bluestar's warrior name was going to be Bluestone, but it was changed as it sounded too similar to Moonstone. http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/Erin_Hunter_Chat_2 *She was mistakenly described as dark gray on multiple occasions. *She was depicted with a dark stripe on her head. *She was depicted as completely blue instead of blue-gray on the cover of ''Bluestar's Prophecy. *It was originally stated that Bluestar and Whitestorm shared no familial relation until Bluestar's Prophecy. *On Twitter, Kate Cary confirmed Bluestar and Oakheart are mates in StarClan, but that she and the rest of the Erin Hunter team never had time to point it out in the books.Revealed on Kate Cary's Twitter *Her name was misspelled as "Blusestar" in Into the Wild. *In Bluestar's Prophecy, it is said that Bluestar has lost seven lives. However, she does not lose her seventh life until Into the Wild. *In Bluestar's Prophecy, Bluestar told her Clanmates her kits had been stolen by a fox, but in The Ultimate Guide, it notes that she said a starving badger stole them. *In A Forest of Secrets, she was mistakenly described to have a silver pelt. *In A Dangerous Path, she was mistakenly described with a silver-gray coat. *Bluestar has Russian Blue ancestry.Revealed on Vicky Holmes's Facebook *In Into the Wild, Bluestar was described as having white hairs streaking her muzzle. *The reason ThunderClan never found out the truth about Bluestar's missing kits is because cats aren't interested in bloodlines and would never have doubted a queen's word about the death of her kits.Reavealed on Vicky's Facebook *Bluestar could possibly have SkyClan blood, since her cousin, Spottedleaf, is a SkyClan descendant. *When asked about a fan theory regarding Mapleshade and Bluestar being related, Vicky said that she likes the idea.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook *Bluestar suffered a form of dementia toward the end of her life.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Family Members Mate: :Oakheart: Son: :Stonefur: Daughters: :Mosskit: :Mistystar: Mother: :Moonflower: Father: :Stormtail: Sister: :Snowfur: Grandfather: :Rooktail: Great-Aunt: :Flashnose: Uncle: :Goosefeather: Granddaughter: :Primrosepaw: Grandsons: :Reedwhisker: :Perchkit: :Pikepaw: Nephew: :Whitestorm: Grandniece: :Sorreltail: Grandnephews: :Sootfur: :Rainwhisker: Great-Grandnieces: :Cinderheart: :Poppyfrost: :Honeyfern: :Lilyheart: :Seedpaw: Great-Grandnephew: :Molepaw: Great-Great-Grandniece: :Cherryfall: Great-Great-Grandnephews: :Molewhisker: :Fernsong: :Larkkit:Revealed on Kate's blog Great-Great-Grandnieces: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Leafkit:Revealed on Kate's blog :Honeykit:Revealed on Kate's blog Cousins: :Swiftbreeze: :Leopardfoot: :Patchpelt: :Redtail: :Spottedleaf: :Willowpelt: :Sandstorm: :Leafpool: :Squirrelflight: :Hollyleaf: :Jayfeather: :Lionblaze: :Sparkpaw:Revealed on Kate's blog :Alderpaw:Revealed on Kate's blog :Dandelionkit: :Juniperkit: :Fernsong: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: |''See more''}} References & Citations Notes Category:Characters Category:The Ultimate Guide characters Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:StarClan Cat Category:Deceased Characters Category:Main Character Category:Leader Category:Mentors Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:SkyClan's Destiny characters Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Shattered Peace characters Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:The Elders' Concern characters Category:Females Category:Mistystar's Omen characters Category:Tigerclaw's Fury characters Category:Leafpool's Wish characters Category:Bramblestar's Storm characters Category:The Lost Warrior characters Category:Moth Flight's Vision characters Category:Ravenpaw's Farewell characters